Pirates!
by vietnameseboi15
Summary: AU. In the 18th century, the innocent world of married couple Rachel and Finn collides with the treacherous world of the pirates. If you like stories of dashing adventure, epic romance, damsels in distress, Gleeky humor and forbidden Klaine, read on.
1. Pirates!

**Hey guys. This is a new story I wanted to try out. It is a historical fiction. I don't know if you are into those things, but I was inspired to write one. Tell me if you like it. It's just an idea. I don't know where I'm gonna with the pairings in this one, but if you have any suggestions, please tell me. I need help with this new story. **

**Pirates!**

As the 18th century began, most of the European powers vied for control of land and territory, but only two were the main powers. Spain and Portugal were met with an incredulous decline, even though they controlled the majority of the world in 16th and 17th century. Their decline marked the rise of the nations of England and France who had an unsteady relationship through alliances and trade.

As Queen Anne's war came to end, France found itself having the upper hand against England. To strengthen their bonds, George I's closest friend Baron Hiram proposed that his daughter, the beautiful and vivacious Rachel, marry the French king's advisor Cardinal Coligny's son Finn. If Rachel were to marry Finn, then the alliance between England and France would be secured as both Baron Hiram and Cardinal Coligny were in their respective kings' graces.

France knew its own abilities. If it were to fight a war against England during the time, they would surely win. After all, France controlled the majority of the sea trade of the New World. Having a strong relationship with the Iroquois Indians, France dominated the New World, dubbed "America", and its sea trade, therefore they had a strong economy. However, there was something that annoyed the French and the English more than anything else...Pirates.

Louis XIV, the current king of France, was dying due to old age. Cardinal Coligny knew that once the current king dies, the new king would be under his control. Cardinal Coligny was a very conniving and meticulous person. He proposed the marriage between England and France, but under the condition that England would rid of the four Pirate Lords terrorizing the delicate sea trade in the world. Knowing England would waste their Royal Navy upon this task, Cardinal Coligny planned on taking over the English throne and installing his son as the new king in a swift plan after his son marries the baron's daughter. He knew he had Spain and the Hapsburg supporting the revolution to throw England into turmoil.

The four Pirate Lords were dubbed as having an "unholy" alliance, terrorizing the seas of Asia, Africa, and the Americas. Without a doubt, these four Pirate Lords had a secret cove in which they would hide out from the navies of the European powers, usually a deserted island. Though they would only rob and pillage the ships of the surrounding territories, the four Pirate Lords would often find themselves attacking ships from their own ally's territory. Because of this, all four of the Pirate Lords had an uneasy alliance. When allied together, however, their ships and men would rival even the Royal Navy of England themselves.

The first Pirate Lord's name was "Kutlass" Kurt. His features would throw off the common sailor into thinking that Kutlass Kurt was easy to beat, but his true persona is as deadly as a viper. Kurt is a homosexual. Other pirates thought it strange that he was elected as one of the Pirate Lord. He currently controls the Asian seas, robbing merchant ships of their latest fashionable clothes. Not much is known of the Kurt's past life.

The second Pirate Lord (or rather Lords) is the duo of Quinn and Puck. They control the prostitution and opium trade in Africa and the lands of Persia and ship them to the four corners of the Earth. Though they never indulged in drugs or prostitution themselves, they are brutal in their trade. One time, the previous Pirate Lord Idra insulted Quinn, stating that she was a woman and made fun of her personal features. No one knows why, but to this day, other pirates speculated that Puck must've felt insulted that Quinn was being dishonored and proceeded to punch Idra's face in. Idra resigned from his post and Puck, with Quinn, became the next Pirate Lord. It is unknown of the relationship between Quinn and Puck. Some say they are lovers while others say that the both of them are brothers and sisters. One thing is known for sure. It is that only through piracy can they find a common bond and become a dynamic duo.

The third Pirate Lord is the most ruthless of all the four Pirate Lords. His name is Carl the Damned. He earned the epithet rightfully so. His reputation caused him to be feared above all the other Pirate Lords. He was brutal and aggressive both to his enemies and his friends. In one instance, when one of the pirates that worked for Kutlass Kurt refused to bow to Carl in respect, Carl grabbed the pirate by his head and drove a knife into the man's head, nailing it to the wall. In another instant, after Carl the Damned defeated his enemies for control of territories within the Indonesian borders, he proved unmerciful to his enemies. He ordered his men to rape all the women in front of the men and right before ejaculating, have the men cut the women's heads off. Afterwards, Carl ordered his men to throw all his enemies overboard to feed the hungry sharks in the water. Any that resisted to comply with his order were swiftly executed. Carl the Damned grew more in infamy each and every day and he is poised to defeat the other Pirate Lords and crown himself the one true Pirate King, but as long as there is the fourth Pirate Lord, Carl cannot proceed with his plans.

The fourth Pirate Lord was a man that didn't even act like a pirate. Whereas most pirates would act like savages, like the men of Carl the Damned, the fourth Pirate Lord commanded his men to act in a gentlemen-like manner. Don't kill unless bloodshed is needed was one of his commands. Most would deem him as a pushover, but the fourth Pirate Lord was anything but a pushover. He was a calculating and an observant Pirate Lord with the ability to win almost any of the engagements he is put in. Because of him, Carl the Damned wouldn't dare to attack "Kutlass" Kurt or the duo of Puck and Quinn. The fourth Pirate Lord's name was William Schuester.

William Schuester, nicknamed the "Silent" due to his uncanny ability of being silent whilst observing, was a man with a troublesome past. Born into a rich English family, William had the lifestyle anyone could wish for. William trained in the Royal Navy and even fought in Queen's Anne's war. He had a beautiful wife named Emma and was expecting a child. His family was stationed in the Barbados Island when Will was called away in the early phases of the war. Will left his wife behind and that was the last he heard of her. While away in Europe winning battles, Will received news that the island he was staying was attacked by an unknown group. His wife disappeared, but the news seemed to imply that his wife was kidnapped and then killed. Though he was furious, he didn't want to let the news affect him during the times of war. That was when everything changed.

During a skirmish with the Bavarians in the Atlantic, Will commanded his fleet to a surprise victory, even though the Bavarians outnumbered the English, but word reached him that an impressive armada of French and Spanish ships was heading towards their way. Will sent a message to the full English Royal Navy in hopes of reinforcement. A reply never came back. Will saw all of his men killed right before his eyes. The French Admiral was lenient towards Will; he decided that the sea will take care of Will as the Frenchmen threw Will overboard.

To a man who believed his wife to be dead and a man whose reputations were gone in a second, Will was a man who lost everything. That was until he met Charles the Brave, who rescued him from the sea. Charles was an old pirate who was looking for someone to take his place. He didn't find anyone worthy until he met Will. At first, Will didn't like the idea of being a pirate, but he realized that he had lost everything. As a pirate, he found his priority to find the ones who were responsible for killing his wife. In the meantime, he would steal from the English ships as retribution for their refusal to supply him with reinforcements. He started off at a lower rank, but with each passing day, Will grew in the knowledge of the sea and became a better pirate. After Charles' death, Will replaced Charles as captain. He continued to build his reputation and when it came time to elect the new Pirate Lords, Will was elected as one. Will gained his reputation by only attacking English ships. He was a thorn for England and the English placed Silent Will at the head of their most wanted men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel and Finn were childhood friends. When Rachel stayed in the French countryside on vacation with her father when she was 8, she met Finn within the Versailles palace. While her father and Finn's father were off discussing politics with, Finn showed Rachel a wonderful time in France. They played music together, ate together, and even swam in King Louis XIV's personal lake. Rachel was a very obedient girl and never broke any rules, but with Finn, Rachel found it very easy to bend the rules. He made a rebel out of her, something she did not expect. Before Rachel left, she and Finn promised that they will meet each other again. Finn took it a step further and promised to marry Rachel when he grew up. Rachel returned his promise with a kiss.

Now that it was 1715 and nearly 15 years later, Finn received the opportunity to keep his promise. A marriage alliance was proposed by his father on the condition that the English would capture all four of the infamous Pirate Lords. There were other parts to the proposal, but Finn didn't care. He wanted to marry Rachel even though he hadn't met her in for 15 years. He doubted that she did not grow in beauty because she was so beautiful even as a child when Finn first met her.

Rachel was as equally excited, but she was also nervous when she heard her father told her about the marriage proposal between her and Finn. She was worried about marrying someone that she hadn't seen for 15 years, even if it was a promise. It was a little kid's promise, Rachel thought in her mind. But she was loyal to her country and if this could make England become even stronger, then so be it, she decided. In a week, Finn and Rachel would be married and spend their time together in a British-controlled island. No one was aware of the events that were to come when their lives collided with pirates.

**LIKE/DISLIKE. Please tell me. This is just a prologue. I have several ideas in my head, but if you have any ideas, shoot me up. If you are a new reader, check out my other stories "Don't Ever" and "Known Unknowns". Thanks for reading. Any suggestion would be nice. Happy holidays!**


	2. Of Marriage and Secrets

**I am continuing on with this story. Please give it a try before you decide against it. This one has more dialogue and much more plot. Hope you guys like it! **

**Of Marriage and Secrets**

Rachel, the proud daughter of Baron Hiram Berry, sat in anticipation within the carriage, waiting for her newlywed husband. The marriage between her and Finn was done lavishly just two days ago and now it was time for them to spend their first month together as a married couple. Finn's father, Cardinal Coligny, was kind enough to pay for their voyage to an island inside the English domain in the Caribbean Sea. Cardinal Coligny even provided two of his finest ships with soldiers on each ship to escort the baron's daughter and his son to their destination safely.

Rachel fidgeted around in her seat. Though her pastel-colored gown was very expensive and beautiful in the eyes of others, it felt extremely uncomfortable when she wore it. While she was still living in England, she only wore such clothes whenever there was a ceremony or a formal party that her father threw. Now that she was married, she felt as if she is required to wear this type of clothing wherever she went. She also despised wearing those high, curved heels. Although she was a short person and the heels made her a little taller, it made her feet sore every night after she wore it, even if it was only for a few hours.

Rachel let her eyes wander outside the carriage and saw the peasants meandering around, their faces happy and content with their lives. Rachel sighed and looked on sadly. She was born into royalty and she certainly was spoiled as one. But every once in a while, she would imagine herself as being a simple commoner without any worries or any care for the royal life. No need for those petty uncomfortable clothes. Just wearing whatever she feels like whenever she wants to. It was a strange, yet it was her dream, but she knew it could never come true. She was royalty and she would only be royalty, no matter what she did.

The carriage door suddenly opened, causing Rachel's concentration to break free from her daydream. It was the handsome figure of Finn who stepped into the carriage. Finn sat right next to Rachel as he closed the door behind him. When Finn was seated, the carriage began to move, heading towards their ship. He had a basket in his hand and he offered it to her. She took the basket and gazed into the contents inside. She smiled brightly at Finn.

"The finest grapes from the vineyard handpicked by me for my beautiful wife," Finn said in attempt at an English accent.

He reached his hand into the basket. Finn picked a grape from a stem and fed Rachel it. Rachel bit into the grape and let the juicy sweetness of the grape simmer in her mouth before swallowing it.

"This brings back a lot. Do you remember when we were little?" Finn began, "And we snuck into the king's personal vineyard?"

Rachel nodded and beamed at Finn for recalling one of her most treasured memories.

She replied, "Yes. And we spent our time just picking away and eating the king's personal grown grapes."

"And do you remember what happened next?" Finn asked with a grin. Rachel nodded even more furiously.

"The king happened to be visiting at the time and he found us taking a nap in his vineyard. He woke us up, berating us for what we have done and threatening punishment. I remember standing there being close to tears," Rachel said with a giggle.

Finn sighed and held Rachel's hand. He then said, "Rachel, you were not close to tears. You cried your heart out in front of the king. Even after the king took us back to the palace, you were still crying a godly amount of tears. Your father had to take you to your room, remember?"

Rachel suddenly remembered and she felt ashamed at the moment. She had to look away for she felt it difficult to look at Finn.

"Yes, I remember Finn. I should've been stronger. It was weird why the king didn't punish me like he said he would"

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand even harder and shook his head. "I have something to confess."

Rachel looked up and eyed Finn with grinning suspicious look.

"What?" She asked

"The king did give out a punishment. Twenty hits from the wooden paddle in the buttocks. I was supposed to receive ten and you were to have the other ten, but I begged the king to allow me to receive your part of the punishment."

Rachel opened her mouth in surprise and asked, "Why. Why did you do that, Finn?"

Finn smiled at her and answered, "Because I didn't want them hurting my future wife."

Rachel felt tears developing in her eyes. She asked in a broken voice, "Really?"

"Really, Rachel. I mean, I have scars on my butt to prove it. Do you want to see it?"

Rachel laughed through her tears and punched Finn lightly on the arm. Finn bent forward and gave Rachel a passionate kiss, only second best of all the kisses he gave her. The best kiss she received was their first kiss.

As the carriage moved along, Rachel let her head slide onto Finn's shoulder. She closed her eyes and thought of the life as a married woman and possibly a mother in the future. When the carriage finally arrived at their destination, Rachel could hear the door open, but Rachel felt Finn move his hand and whisper to the person, "She's sleeping. Give us a moment."

Rachel smiled at Finn's gesture. She had once worried about the married life, but now Rachel finally felt no longer anxious about her future. She knew that she had married the right person.

_HMS Gemini_, which was heading towards the British-controlled islands in the Caribbean, was the name of the ship that Rachel and Finn boarded on. It was accompanied by the _HMS Victory _and the _HMS Sirius, _two of the finest ships Cardinal Coligny had to offer. Weather was in prime condition, so the voyage should take about 4-6 days to reach the destination. These two ships had the soldiers and firepower to withstand any minor skirmishes. However, both Rachel and Finn were unaware of the collision course they are about to have on route to the island.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So I said to the guy, 'If that's the silk robe from Emperor Yunglo himself, then you better drop it or I'm going to drop kick your ass off this ship!'" Kurt laughed at his own joke. His men around him didn't find Kurt's adventures particularly funny because it usually involves clothes, but they still laugh so Kurt doesn't get angry, which he tends to do if no one laughs at his stories.

"Good times, good times," Kurt said, walking around inspecting the stolen goods and patting his men on the back. He was wearing the silk robe that he had just described to his men.

About 200 miles of the coast of Barbados Island, there were ten ships. These ships were not loyal to any flag or nations, but loyal to the Pirate Lord Kutlass Kurt. Kurt controlled the trade routes of Asia, but his secret cove was found just outside the British territories in the Caribbean.

Most pirates' secret cove is usually in a cave and would be filled with their stolen treasured goods. Most places would also be in unsanitary condition due to the pirate life. Not in Pirate Lord Kurt's cove though. Not only is it covered it stolen treasured goods (mostly clothes), but it was decorated with jewels on the walls of the cave. It had so many jewels that there wasn't any need for a lamp because the jewels shone so brightly inside the cove.

"You know, your secret treasure cove isn't a secret if we know where it is," a deep voice behind Kurt said, resonating in the cave.

Kurt quickly turned around and pulled out his pistol and aimed at the person who just spoke. All of Kurt's men stood up drawing their swords and pistols as well.

"Ah, ah, ah. I would put those down if I were you," a feminine voice informed. There were also pirates around the area Kurt and his men were, pointing their guns at Kurt's men.

Kurt peered into the two people standing in front of him. The woman looked more like a wench instead of a pirate and dressed much classier than the man. She was wearing a black tri-cornered hat with a red doublet coat and skirt. The man was wearing a brown leather waistcoat with a thin white shirt on the inside, clearly showing the man's chiseled chest, arms, and abs. He also had on a matching color breeches and knee high boots and was adorned with several pieces of jewelry on his hand and neck. Kurt also noticed another striking figure: a Mohawk.

Kurt lowered his pistol and said, "What a pleasant surprise, Puck and Quinn." He raised his hand to tell his men to lower their pistols. Puck raised his hands and ordered his men to do the same.

Quinn stepped up in front of Kurt and said rather hatefully, "Quinn and Puck? Just because Puck is a man doesn't mean his name should be put first in front of a lady."

Puck grabbed Quinn from behind and spun her around, "Oh, whatever. It's because I'm the only one who actually does the work around here. I mean, who was taking a nap while I was defending our ship against those Barbary pirates?"

Quinn gave haughty laugh and reply, "Oh yeah. Well, who busted your dumb ass out of that Turkish prison cell after you decided to get drunk and hit on the sultan's daughter?"

"Oh! Don't even get me started on…" Puck started to say.

"Enough!" Kurt screamed. Quinn's and Puck's eyes immediately turned to Kurt.

"I'm about to take this pistol and shoot myself in the head. Get a room for the love of Davy Jones! Now in the meantime, will you please tell me why you all came here?" Both Quinn's and Puck's faces turned red after hearing Kurt said that.

Quinn lifted her chin, turned away from Puck, and said to Kurt, "Gladly." She pulled a paper out.

"I've heard news from my scout that there are ships containing valuable items heading towards this area. We had to leave our poppy fields in Afghanistan after hearing this," Quinn said.

Puck continued after Quinn, saying, "Yes. We are very interested in the crates of wine and rum the cargo is carrying on each ship. It is enough to last a whole year."

Quinn eyed Puck and he said coolly, "Or maybe a few days."

Quinn said, "Each ship is also carrying about a thousand pounds worth of gold and there about three of those ships. Puck forgot to mention that since he was too focused on the alcohol, instead of the worthwhile items." Puck shrugged and gave Kurt a sympathetic look.

Kurt read the details of the paper. There were the names of every person on each ship, but Kurt had to do a double take when he read Rachel's name on the _HMS Gemini_. He looked up from the paper and asked, "And you want my help to get you the rum and gold?"

"Oh damn the rum, but the gold, yes." Quinn replied.

"What's in it for me?" Kurt asked.

Puck answered, "Well, just help us in our attack. We will give you all the clothing they carry. We know you are into that weird stuff"

"Not good enough," Kurt said, "I prefer the Oriental silk rather than that nasty European wool. How about you give me the girl they mentioned in here?"

Puck and Quinn looked at each other.

Quinn asked, "Rachel?"

Kurt nodded.

"I thought you would be interested in the guy since your type of people usually like it in the stern of the ship," Puck added, nudging at Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes, but Kurt smiled at Puck's little joke.

"No. I just need the girl." Kurt said sternly.

"She's just a commoner. Do you know her?" Puck asked.

"Maybe. If you want my help, you give me this girl," Kurt replied.

"All right. You help us in the attack. We get the gold, the rum, the wine, and the other stuff they have. You get the girl. Is that fair?"

Kurt nodded and shook Puck's hand and it was decided. Puck and Quinn would set up the trap and Kurt would come in after the ships fall for it. Puck and Quinn would run off with the treasure while Kurt gets Rachel. Though it was a strange request, Puck and Quinn thought nothing of it.

When Puck and Quinn left for their ships, Kurt stayed back to sit on the beach and opened a bottle of brandy. His men were all done with the festive night and proceeded to go back to the ship to sleep in preparation for the next day.

Kurt took a deep swig of the brandy and threw the bottle furiously into the sea. He sat there on a chilly night, pondering. The scout of Puck and Quinn was useless. He didn't let them know that the ships they were about to attack were in fact royal ships carrying royal passengers. No doubt the arsenals on the ships were to the maximum. It would be difficult to take on the ship, but it is possible. What they need to rely on is trickery and strategy.

When he saw Rachel's name on the paper, he knew that God was giving such a grand opportunity. The only thing on his mind at the moment was Rachel. The only thing he felt at the moment, however, was rage. Kurt drew his sword and plunged it deep into the sand.

"You will be avenged, Blaine," Kurt said, clenching his hands into a fist, "I swear it."

**Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated. More help please! **


	3. Ambush

**Thank you everyone for your comments and subscription. I write for you guys. **

**New installment of the Glee Pirates. Hope you like this chapter. Peace out!**

**Ambush**

It was the sudden jump of the ship that caused Finn to stir from his slumber. Finn brought his hands to eyes and began to rub them in order to rid of any crustiness that was formed. Light appeared through the tiny window, allowing Finn to perceive that it was early morning.

Finn leaned over to right to gaze upon Rachel's slumbering body. The wave of the oceans did nothing to deter her from her sleep, even though it caused him to wake up constantly with each major wave the ship came across. Finn laid on his side to admire Rachel's sleeping figure. He let his hand run across Rachel's beautiful, yet delicate brown hair and pulled it to his nose. Her hair had a distinct lavender scent, no doubt from the hair products she uses. To Finn, her hair had the loveliest scent he had ever encountered. He moved in forward gently to place a kiss on her forehead as a morning kiss. When he pulled back, he found her eyes opened and peering into his.

"Morning, Finn," Rachel whispered softly.

"Morning, Rach," Finn replied as Rachel smiled at Finn's pet name for her. Finn gave her a quick kiss on the mouth before he got out of bed. He grabbed his coat because it was slightly chilly outside.

"Do you want to get ready? I think we'll arrive soon," Finn asked his wife.

"Sure. I'll just be a moment in the washroom," Rachel replied, sitting up from her bed.

Finn chuckled and opened the door to their room.

"Rachel, you're anything but a moment in the washroom."

"Shut up Finn," Rachel said, throwing her slipper at Finn, but hit the door instead.

Rachel laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Last night built her relationship with Finn even more. She had expected Finn to fulfill his duty as a husband and make love to her, but she knew Finn was much more than that. He was a romantic gentlemen. He told her that she deserved to be romanced and making love on a ship isn't his idea of romance and it shouldn't even be for her. He promised her that he has a surprise for her on the island and that she will have to wait and see. So, for the rest of night, Finn serenaded to her a song that he wrote for her during the fifteen years they didn't see each other and afterwards, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Married life isn't so bad," Rachel sighed in contentment.

She got up from her bed and proceeded to her clothing. Finn also informed her that he knew she felt uncomfortable in the clothes she was forced to wear by her father, so he told her that her normal clothes would suffice whenever she was with him. She decided to wear a yellow dress that her father tailored for her 20th birthday. After deciding on her clothes, she walked into the washroom. Normally, the men of the ship would occupy this room, but due to having Rachel and Finn onboard, the ship reserved the washroom for the married couple only.

Meanwhile, Finn went up to the upper deck to have a look around. The day before, he and his wife were so tired that by the time they boarded the ship, the only thing they wanted to do was retire to their room. Finn glanced at the person standing near the edge of the ship. There was no doubt in Finn's mind who that person was.

Finn snuck behind and grabbed the person, holding him in a full-nelson.

"Haha!" Finn yelled, "Who's your uncle?"

The man laughed and bends down to flip Finn over. Finn landed on the floor of the ship rather hard.

"Apparently not you, Finn!" the man exclaimed.

"Damn it, Artie. You could've broken my coccyx," Finn answered back with laughter.

Artie laughed back at Finn's joke and said, "I thought you broke that when you were trying scale the Jura Mountains." Artie helped Finn to his feet and gave Finn a salute.

"At ease, old friend," Finn said, patting Artie on the shoulder, "You've known me for how long now? We don't need these kinds of formalities, Lieutenant Abrams."

"How's the wife doing?" Finn asked.

"Oh, Christina is doing fine. She's back at home. We have a boy. We named him Joseph Jacob Abrams after his grandfather. He's a beautiful boy. Sadly, I didn't get to hold him before I left," Artie replied with a disappointed smile.

"Oh, that's sad to hear. I find it strange though. I would've thought that your parents would disagree with you marrying an Oriental woman."

"Tina is much different. She was adopted by Europeans as a child and she was raised to live as a European. My parents couldn't say anything. Besides, I love her and there was nothing they could've done anyway."

"Yep. Go love," Finn chuckled.

"How about you? How's the new wife?"

"God, she's everything I dreamed for in a woman. She's smart, so vivacious, and too damn beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a better wife. I guess I have to thank my father for this. It was his idea for me to marry her."

"Yeah, Cardinal Coligny seems like a very nice guy. He always gave me an impression of being a dirt bag, but I guess looks are deceiving."

"They sure are. So when are we going to arrive?" Finn asked, shifting his coat to cover his arms.

"We should be there no more than two hours," Artie replied.

"All right. I will see you in a little while. I'm going to go take a bath. Take care of my wife when she comes up here, will you? Keep her company?"

"Ok. Will do Finn," Artie said, watching Finn disappear below the deck again.

"I should wait for Lady Rachel to come up here. Maybe I can tell her how Finn and I became met. It should keep her occupied enough," Artie thought to himself.

Right on cue, Rachel appeared in a stunning yellow dress. As a wife, woman shouldn't typically wear such loose clothes, Artie thought, but Finn must've made an exception.

"Hi, are you Lieutenant Abrams?" Rachel asked, approaching Artie.

Artie bowed and replied, "I am."

"Finn told me to find you. He said that you were to keep me company while he was getting dressed."

"Yes. Is there anything that you require madam?"

"Yes, I will be requiring your weapon so I can shoot you with."

Artie shot Rachel a confused look and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Rachel suddenly giggled loudly and replied, "I'm just kidding, lieutenant. I'm terrible at jokes"

Artie relaxed a bit and laughed along with Rachel, "Oh, ha ha. Finn never said that you were a joker."

"Wait?" Rachel asked, "You and Finn talk to each other about me."

"Er, yes. You see, Finn and I are best friends."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and asked back skeptically, "Really?"

"Yes'm. If you don't believe, why don't I tell you the story of how Finn and I met?"

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Please call me Artie."

Rachel nodded her head and said jokingly, "Ok, Artie."

Artie began, "My family and I were hunters. In our village, we thrived on hunting in the Ardennes forest. By the time I was 16, I was the best hunter within my village after my father of course.

It so happened that during the time, Cardinal Coligny and his son invited the son of the Holy Roman Emperor to hunt wild games with them. Finn, at the time an immature teenager, saw a deer in the distance and he and the emperor's son chased after it, despite his father and his men calling for them. They ran looking for the deer, but instead, found a pack of wolves. Wolves were rare to be seen in the Ardennes, but by bad luck, Finn and the emperor's son found themselves face to face with some of the hungriest wolves. Finn had a pistol with him, but he didn't know how to work it and neither did the emperor's son.

The wolves began to converge on Finn. I don't know how, but to this day, I believe God must've been watching over Finn. I happened to be going through this particular area and I tell you the truth, I never went through this area in my life. Usually my hunts are within the village's jurisdiction, but this area was definitely outside the territory I hunt in. I saw Finn and the emperor's son on the ground with at least 8 to 9 wolves coming towards them. With my rifle, I took out two of the wolves and scared the others away. When I approached Finn, he had already fainted due to fear, but the emperor's son was all right.

I carried Finn back to Cardinal Coligny and let me tell you that he was mad. Cardinal Coligny was angry at Finn, yelling at him for almost causing the Holy Roman Emperor's son's death. I stood there amazed though that Cardinal Coligny didn't care whether or not his son was still alive, but cared for someone else's son. Even if it was the life of my son or the king's son, I'd gladly care for the life of my son because he is my own flesh and blood."

Rachel asked apprehensively, "Then what happened?"

"Well, Cardinal Coligny thanked me for saving their lives and rewarded me with an education at the military academy. Finn thanked me by actually befriending me. We both went to the same military academy, but of course, Finn, being the son of Cardinal Coligny, was ranked higher than me when we graduated. I suppose I have to call him Captain Finn from now on, but don't get me wrong. I may have saved his life before, but he sure saved my skin plenty of time while we were in the military academy. He also introduced me to my first wife, Christina Chang. I have to thank him for that someday."

"Why don't you thank me now?" a voice behind Rachel asked. She opened her mouth when she saw that it was Finn, but more surprising, what he was wearing. He was in his professional uniform with the unmistakable captain insignia on his coat. His chest was decorated with medals and on his hip, he carried a cutlass and a pistol.

"Captain," Artie said, tipping his hat and walked away.

"My lady," Finn said, holding out his hand. Rachel extended her hand and grabbed his hand. They began to walk slowly around the ship, just enjoying the view of the ocean.

"So, did you hear a lot from Artie?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Very interesting past Finn," Rachel replied.

"Oh, don't believe him. He's always spreading false rumors," Finn laughed.

"Well, then I don't think I should believe that you are such noble gentleman in front of a woman, but a woman in front of wolves," Rachel joked. They both laughed cheerfully with each other.

"Captain," one of the soldiers on the ship approached Finn and said.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"There has been a ship sending messages of help up ahead. Should we investigate?" the soldier asked.

Finn stroked his chin for a moment and looked at the ship the soldier had just described.

"Yes. Send a scout team ahead."

"Yes, sir," the soldier said as he scurried away.

Finn turned to Rachel and held her hands.

"Rachel, why don't you rest for a little bit? I have to take care of this problem first. I'll be done in a few minutes," Finn said. Rachel nodded and gave Finn a kiss before heading downstairs to the bottom deck.

The _HMS Gemini _approached the ship the soldier had just described. The other two ships were about two miles behind the _Gemini_. Finn sent in a scout team into the ship, but the scout team discovered that the ship was empty.

"That's strange? How can it be empty?" Finn asked, hearing the scout team's report.

Suddenly a shot rang out and Finn quickly turned around in time to see his ship surrounded by pirates. His men quickly confronted the pirates and attacked them. There were enough of his men to handle the pirates on board.

"How'd they get in here?" Finn wondered. Then he noticed they were coming from the bottom deck.

"Oh, no!" Finn thought, "Rachel!"

Finn pulled out his sword and ran towards the bottom deck, ignoring the pirates attacking his ship and focusing on looking for Rachel. He kicked the door to his room down and found it to be empty.

"Where is she?" Finn thought. He began to panic as he ascended to the surface again only to be met with a punch to the face by the fists of a man with a mohawk. Finn fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and found Mohawkman grabbing a hold of him and throwing away his pistol and his sword. Artie and the other men were also tied down by the other pirates. Finn widened his eyes. He couldn't believe the number of pirates he was seeing. It was a lot less earlier, but then he noticed another ship idling by. It was Kutlass Kurt's ship.

The other pirates were busy collecting all the goods the ship carried. Finn screamed out, "Who are you people?"

Mohawkman answered, "My name is Puck. I'm one of the Pirate Lords. And if that didn't give you any hint, we're pirates"

"I don't care if you guys want to rob the ship," Finn cried out, "But where's my wife?"

"Is your wife named Rachel?" Puck asked, sneering at Finn.

"Yes. Tell me where she is or I swear I will make you pay"

"With what, fair captain with a pistol pointed at your head?"

"Take a look behind you. Those two ships there. They got enough arsenal to blow your ships to kingdom come. So I would be wise to leave if I were you."

Kurt approached from behind Puck and said, "Well, then we are leaving. I only came here for your wife. Now I have her, we can leave."

As Kurt turned away, a sound deafening noise can be heard from a distance. Suddenly a cannonball whizzed through breaking the floorboards of the ship. In the attack, the cannonball hit several men, which in turn, collided with Artie.

Finn watched in horror as he saw his best friend's body tumble violently across the ship and settled against its mast.

The attack distracted the pirates long enough for Finn to wrestle his weapons out of Puck's hand and punch Puck in the face, knocking Puck to the ground in the process. His other men did the same, taking the moment of distraction and attacked the pirates. A huge battle erupted.

Finn knew it was important to find his wife, but Artie was at a life or death situation. He ran over to Artie's body and checked for a pulse. He thanked God that there still was and Finn carried Artie's body over to the lifeboat for safety.

"Finn!" he heard Rachel's voice scream. Despite the battle occurring on the ship, he saw Rachel's brightly colored dress. He saw Rachel being carried by a pirate. Finn ran through all the men fighting and confronted the pirate.

The pirate was a freak of a man, standing about a foot taller than Finn. The pirate dropped Rachel to the floor hard, knocking her unconscious. The pirate pulled out his sword and Finn did the same.

"You said your prayers yet?" the pirate asked in a gruff voice.

"Nope," Finn replied, charging at the man. Finn brought his sword in to stab the man's shoulder, but the man parried his blow and knocked his sword out of Finn's hands. It landed next to Rachel's body.

"Oh crap," Finn thought as the pirate brought his fist and connected right across Finn's face. Finn fell to the ground. The pirate dropped his sword and walked over to Finn. Finn tried to kick him in the groin, but the pirate was quicker. The pirate grabbed Finn's leg and threw him against the side of the ship. Finn still managed to stand up and throw punches at the large man, but it was like punching a rock.

The pirate jeered at Finn and grabbed Finn's neck, and in the process, started to chock him.

"This is too easy," the pirate spat cruelly in Finn's face, tightening his grip. Suddenly the man yelled out a curse word, released Finnm, fell to the ground with a sword through his chest. Finn caught his breath before looking up and seeing Rachel looking rather livid and disheveled. He smiled faintly seeing his wife saving his life.

"Look out!" Finn yelled. Finn stood up and pushed Rachel out the way before he was hit with several broken pieces of large wood destroyed by a cannonball. Finn fell to the ground with a thud, his eyes closed.

"Finn!" Rachel cried out, kneeling at his body. Her tears fell on Finn's face as she continued to nudge at Finn.

"Wake up, Finn! Wake up!" she screamed before being pulled away by Puck.

"Let's go, your highness. You have a date with Kutlass Kurt," Puck said, pulling Rachel away from Finn's unmoving body, despite her thrashing and kicking.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Finn could barely open his eyes, but he could hear people talking in French. They were from the other ships that accompanied Finn's ship. They probably found Rachel, but Finn's heart dropped when he overheard them saying that Rachel was kidnapped by the pirates. One of the French soldiers asked about Finn as well, but what Finn heard next was shocking. The other soldier told that Finn would "burn with the rest of the ship." Finn felt water being thrown on him and saw the soldiers retreating back to their ship. Before they boarded, they threw something onto the ground.

Finn sniffed the liquid. It wasn't water; it was oil and the object they threw was a lit match. Finn watched in horror as his surroundings started to burn. He stood up and limped, trying to find the lifeboat and avoiding the inhalation of smoke. He found the lifeboat still tied to the ship. As he climbed aboard, he was careful to avoid Artie's body. Finn used his sword to cut the strings holding the boat and the boat fell to the water hard. Finn began to row towards the direction of land, but his world began to spin around as the last thing Finn saw was darkness before he passed out on Artie's body.

**Thanks for reading for taking the time to read this chapter. Comment if you like or dislike. **

**Would you want to see what happens to Finn first or Rachel first? Up to you guys to decide. **


	4. The Calm

**Woo! Thank you for reading this story and for my readers who commented on this story. I love you all. Not a lot of action in this one, but it is more plot driven. Hope you like this new chapter! I am introducing two more of our Glee members. **

**The Calm **

Just an hour ago, Rachel dreamt that she and Finn would enjoy their time together in a tropical paradise, but those dreams were dashed to complete pieces the moment the pirate they called "Puck" pulled her away from Finn's body and carried her to another ship. Rachel had a sickening feeling in her stomach that being kidnapped by pirates meant she will never see home again. She began to weep on the ship, but not because of this uncertainty, but for not knowing whether or not Finn was alive.

Rachel remained hopeful though, standing near the edge of the ship as they pulled farther and farther away. Her heart leapt for joy when she saw the two ships that were accompanying them in the distance. It gave a pause to her sorrows and worries at the moment because she knew Finn would be attended to. He was the cardinal's son after all. But Rachel was dead wrong. When she saw the first sign of smoke from the ship, her stomach began to twist into knots.

"Maybe they're just cooking or something," Rachel reasoned to herself, but as soon the smoke developed into fire that engulfed the whole ship, Rachel lost all sense of reasoning. She raised her hands to her mouth and tried to control herself, but found it difficult to. She began to shake violently and her knees trembled.

"No, no, no," Rachel cried to herself. She looked down over the edge of the ship and into the clear blue sea. She began to run to jump into the water, but the pirate Puck used his strong arms to reel her back to the ship.

"No!" Rachel screamed, "Let me go! Let me go! Finn! Finn! Oh, my God! Somebody help him! Help him!"

The screams of Rachel could be heard throughout the entire ship, causing all the pirates to be riled up.

"Somebody shut her up," one of the pirates yelled. They began to yell and jeer at her, but Rachel still remained vigilant, screaming to the point where she felt as if she didn't have any air left in her lungs.

Puck sighed. He didn't usually hit girls, but this was an exception. Plus this girl was annoying as hell, Puck decided. He struck Rachel in the neck, causing her to lose consciousness. Her body quickly slumped to the deck.

Kurt approached Puck from behind and placed his hand on Puck's shoulder.

"Good job, Puck. You finally did something right," Kurt said.

Puck smiled and answered, "Yea, something righ…wait, hold on a minute. What do you mean 'I just did something right'?"

"Well, that attack we just did was a success, but it was due mostly because of me. If you and your idiot men had notice those other two French ships, maybe you would've steered your ship at a different angle, so it wouldn't have been destroyed!" Kurt spat out.

"How was I supposed to know?" Puck said to defend himself, "Those ships were suppose to be next to one another. Everything got fucked up."

Kurt sighed and glanced around at his ship. It was filled with stolen goods Puck took from the other ship, not to mention Puck and his men came along with it. So for the time being, Puck was temporarily on Kurt's ship.

"Where's Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"Oh. We went to Martinique the night before. Um…" Puck paused, looking rather embarrassed.

"What is it?" Kurt inquired, "What happened to her?"

"I think we need to head there now. I might've left her tied to the bed post," Puck laughed.

"Why did you tie her to the bed post?" Kurt asked rather slowly.

"You don't want to know," Puck replied with his head looking down.

"Ok then," Kurt said in relief. He raised his hand and commanded, "Men. Head towards Martinique as fast as possible. We have to drop Puck off to his lady in waiting. I want to get there by tonight"

"Thanks, Kurt"

"Now do me a favor"

"Anything for you"

"Take the girl and place her in the cell"

"Why do I have to do it? I'm a Pirate Lord, not a common pirate"

"You'd said you do anything. This is a part of anything," Kurt answered briskly. He turned around and continued his inspection of the ship.

Puck shrugged and looked down. Thank goodness this girl was light. And it didn't hurt that she was gorgeous as hell, Puck thought. Well, minus the ungodly amount of screaming she just did. As Puck carried her toward the cell, he began to compare Rachel to the other women he had slept with. Puck had women from all the corners of Earth, even the daughters of kings and emperors, but when Puck glanced down at Rachel, he knew she was unlike other women he had been with. He was pretty sure none was as elegant or beautiful as her. A mischievous smirk began to emerge from his face. Instead of carrying her to the cell, he carried her into the captain's bedroom instead.

Puck laid the unconscious Rachel gingerly on the bed and proceeded to remove his clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a distinct smell of spices wherever he was. The stench irritated the lining of Finn's nostril, causing him to open his eyes cautiously. He sat up from the bed he was laying in and removed the towel that was on his head. Finn took a look around the place he was at. It was a small and quaint home filled with baskets of dried spices, a fireplace, and a table with some chairs. He tried to recall what had happened and finally his memories came rushing back. His mind panicked again as he removed the blanket and let his feet slide to the floor.

As Finn stood up, a dizzying sensation caused him to clutch his head.

"What's going on? Have I been drugged?" Finn asked himself and he sat himself back on the bed. The door to the home suddenly opened and a woman with black hair came in. She was young, probably in her early or mid-20's, Finn thought.

"Oh, you're awake?" the olive-colored skin woman asked in surprise.

"Uh, yes," Finn replied, "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Yes, you're on La Isla de Trinidad," the woman answered, walking over to the fireplace where a black kettle was already warming. She removed it from the fireplace and poured the warm water into two bowls. She opened a package that she removed from her pocket, poured it into one of the bowl, and began to mix it. Finn was watching her every move, admiring how she moved with grace, even if it was such a simple action.

"Oh, are you a Spaniard?"

The woman frowned. She picked up the other bowl of water and walked over to her cabinet to grab a towel. She then switched over to Finn and pushed him to lay on his back. Finn was confused at first, but he obeyed her request.

"You're sick," the woman informed Finn, dipping the towel into the bowl of warm water and placing it on top of his head.

"Eat this," she commanded Finn, walking over to the table and picking up a spoon and the other bowl. She began blowing into the spoon and fed Finn the liquid inside. It was blackish looking, Finn noted.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"Yes," the woman answered, forcing the spoon into Finn's mouth. Finn began to choke on the bitter liquid. He managed to swallow the horrible tasting medicine down his throat before the woman began feeding him another spoonful.

"Thanks," Finn managed to choke out, trying to be polite.

"It's nothing. You had a fever and you were delirious in your sleep. I found you and your friend on a boat. Both of you looked like you've seen better days."

"Oh, the other friend that was with me? What happened to him?"

"He had a much more serious injury than you. I took him to see the local doctor."

"Thank you very much, Miss…" The woman paused and placed the bowl of medicine down. She never responded.

He wanted to continue to ask her about herself, but decided against it because she looked uncomfortable about revealing herself to Finn.

The woman glanced at Finn and said, "You kept saying a name. 'Rachel', I believe. Is she your wife?"

Finn sighed. He didn't want to divulge much, but this woman did save his and Artie's life.

"Yeah, she's my wife," Finn answered, "We were attacked by pirates on the way. The pirates kidnapped her."

The woman gave Finn a blank stare and then said casually, "That's sad to hear. I hope you find her."

"Do you know of any pirate by the name of Puck?" Finn asked, recalling the name of the pirate he encountered.

Finn noticed that the woman hesitated for a moment and then she curtly replied, "No. It doesn't ring a bell." She stood up from the bed and moved quickly to the door.

"I'm going to go tend to my garden. We can go to the doctor's to see your friend afterwards," the woman said quickly. She opened the door to the house before Finn called her again.

"Can I at least get the name of the person I should be indebted to?" Finn requested.

The woman glanced backwards and replied, "Just call me Santana" before closing the door.

"Santana," Finn said to himself, "I'll remember that name."

xxxxxxxxxx

"My lord, there's been reports that the two Pirate Lords Kurt and Puck attacked an English vessel, carrying two very important people," a soldier said when the soldier approached a man who was surrounded by beautiful women at a table. The man was the province governor of Martinique, Samuel Evans.

It was nighttime on the island of Martinique. Samuel, Sam for short, showed concern on his face. After all, he was enjoying the company of the women of Martinique in one of the most popular taverns in the Caribbean. Hearing the scout's troublesome news meant that he would have to deal with this nuisance, meaning that he would have to move away from the nine gorgeous ladies who he had been enjoying the company with for the last hour.

"Sorry, mademoiselles. I have to take this," Sam said, standing up from the table he was sitting in and moving to a more private area for him and the soldier to talk, despite the protests from the ladies.

Pulling the soldier to the side, Sam asked again, "Ok. Tell me again. What happened?"

The soldier began to speak, "Our reports detail that the two Pirate Lords Kutlass Kurt and Puck attacked a royal English vessel carrying two very important people. Those two people are currently missing"

"No way!" Sam exclaimed, "What are we suppose to do now?"

The soldier gave Sam a confused look and then replied, "Well, we were hoping you would know what to do."

"Are you kidding me? I was just made provincial governor of this island not long ago because my father had to deal with the sugar plantation crisis up north. What am I suppose to know about fighting pirates? I'm only 25 and I haven't been outside of Martinique."

"Well, sir. The best course of action would probably be to find those pirates. Our scouts reported that the same ship that attacked the ship is coming towards the direction of Martinique. We should sound the alarms and have the men at their battle stations."

Sam suddenly became very flustered. He felt so much pressure at the moment.

"God, what am I going to do?" Sam thought. Then he finally decided.

"Ok, call the advisors to convene with me at the mansion in twenty minutes. We will decide what to do then," Sam informed the soldier.

The soldier saluted Sam and shouted, "Yes, sir!"

When Sam saw the soldier retreat out of the tavern, he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that he wasn't ready for any of the jobs a provincial governor was supposed to handle. When his dad was still here, Sam spent his days at the tavern usually with the ladies. His father always berated him for why he didn't marry any of the island women or any French women for that matter.

To others, Sam was viewed as a playboy, a womanizer who would take a woman home, do the deed on them, and then leaves them. To Sam, he didn't view of himself that way. He was a romanticizer who loved basically any women he meets. Sam did make a vow to himself that when he meets that one woman of his dreams, he would stop being this womanizer. He was one by nature, but like every men, he was just looking for the right woman he could spend the rest of his life with.

Sam pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time for when he would depart for the governor's mansion, which he occupied by himself now. It was boring in there though, Sam thought. He would rather much spend his time outside. Sam and his father were the only ones left. Sam's mother was killed by a pirate during the Grenada raids when Sam was young. She was a really beautiful woman, his father informed Sam. He showed Sam a portrait of his mother. Sam saw his mother's two noticeable features: her long, wavy blonde hair and her small, amber eyes which complemented her rosy cheeks. His father did marry a very attractive woman, causing Sam to wonder if he would ever find a woman like his father did.

"Robert," Sam called out to the barkeep.

"Yeah," the gruff man replied.

"Where's the loo? I just realized I never used the toilets here," Sam laughed.

"Upstairs. Fifth door to the left. Mind you there's people up there," the barkeep.

Sam laughed to himself as he made his way upstairs. It was funny when Sam heard it the first time that the tavern was also for lodging. No doubt the rooms were used for fornicating. He began to walk to the bathroom when he heard a strange noise in one of the rooms. He didn't want to be nosy, but it kept making the muffled sound. He approached the door and knocked on it.

There was a pause in the noise, but then it increased again. It sounded like a kidnapped woman or something, Sam decided. He tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Hold on!" Sam cried out, "I'll save you." Sam took a step back and kicked the door handle with all his strength. The door came crashing through.

The first thing he noticed was a stunning woman with her arms and leg tied to the bed post with blanket sheets and a cloth in her mouth. The second thing he noticed was that she wasn't wearing a top, revealing her breasts. Sam edged closer to the bed to look at the woman, who was in fact Quinn.

"She looks like my mother," Sam thought.

It was probably the staring that caused Quinn to scream at Sam. He realized that he had been staring at her while she was naked. His face turned red as he quickly covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to intrude," he said, walking closer to Quinn to remove the cloth from her mouth.

"Why didn't you just paint a picture while you're at it," Quinn replied with a huff, "Can you please untie my arms and my legs? I've been like this the whole day."

"Oh, of course," Sam complied as he untied her, making sure he wasn't catching a peek at the her bosom. Quinn sprang from her bed and immediately grabbed a shirt to cover herself with. She didn't put her shirt on immediately, which caused Sam to avoid looking at her.

"And you are?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, hello. My name is Samuel Evans. I'm the provincial governor of this island. And you?"

"My name is…" Quinn thought for a moment. Whenever she was with Puck, she never used her real name anyway. So she decided it wouldn't hurt if she used her real name.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Quinn proceeded to wear her shirt. She smiled when she saw the red on Sam's cheeks.

"So what happened to you? Why were you tied to the bed?" Sam asked.

Boy, if he knew the truth, Quinn thought.

"It was a practical joke my sisters did. They must've forgotten about me," Quinn lied.

"Your sisters? So, do you live around here?"

Quinn thought for a moment and answered, "Um, they don't. They all have husbands on the other islands, but I'm staying here for vacation. This was the room I rented for my time here."

"I see. So you're not with anyone? I mean, going with anyone"

Quinn shook her and said, "Nope."

"That's kind of dangerous for a beautiful girl like you. To be traveling on an island by herself of course." Sam felt his ears began to burn.

Quinn giggled, "Yes it is," noticing Sam's ears. They stood there in awkward silence.

"I should really get going," Quinn said grabbing her things and heading towards the door, trying to avoid Sam's eyes. He was an exceptionally handsome man and Quinn felt butterflies flutter in her stomach when she looked at him.

"A moment please," Sam whispered, grabbing a hold of Quinn's arms in the process.

"Yes?" Quinn gulped.

"I know we just met and all, but do you want to stay at my manor? There are so many bedrooms in there and I just have the home to myself. It gets rather lonely. I mean, because I'm there by myself. Er, would you mind keeping my company during your stay here? Your stay at Martinique will be memorable"

Sam's request was rather forward, so she had to pause for a second to think of a reply.

Sam added, "I promise I will not try to take advantage of you. I am a gentleman after all. But who's to say you won't fall for me?"

Quinn chuckled at what Sam's joke. He did say he was the governor of the island and no doubt there were valuables in his manor, Quinn thought. She could make use of her time on Martinique. Take a break from the pirate trade.

"Only if I'm not going to be a bother to you," Quinn replied, flashing a seductive smile.

"Of course not," Sam said as he kissed her hand.

**Like/Dislike? Suggestions? Theories? Please comment guys. I'll make sure I get the next update ASAP. I am actually having fun with this story. I always hear the Pirates of the Caribbean theme whenever writing this for some reason. Anyway, thank you for reading once again. Bye! **

**PS: I will try to include everyone from Glee into this story. Well, at least, the major characters. I have the other characters and their roles cast already, except for Mercedes. Do you think I should make her like the witch doctor or something like that? Or is that too clichéd? **


	5. Private Lives

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read this story. I love your comments. Please continue to review. I enjoyed your ideas and I plan to implement them into this story. Now please enjoy this new installment. **

**Private Lives**

There was a rich aroma that was wafting through the air when Quinn awoke the next day. She found herself in her own bed of a colossal proportion. She only occupied the middle of the bed, but she felt as if three or four people could sleep on the same bed. She looked to her left and she found the source of the smell. It was a tray of toast, eggs, and sausage with a cup of still steaming hot tea. On it was note which read:

_I'll be back at noon. Enjoy the breakfast I made for you._

Quinn smirked when she read the note. She couldn't remember the last time any man ever made her breakfast. Puck would usually opt for the ship's cook to make it and deliver it to them while they were in bed. Quinn and Puck shared a bedroom together. Sometimes they made love; sometimes they didn't. It was a very complicated relationship, Quinn thought. But this gesture that Sam made proved to Quinn that he might be better than she had imagined originally.

She first casted Sam as a womanizer, seeing how it was so easy to get Quinn to come to his home after just meeting him for the first time, but Sam proved Quinn mistaken last night.

As Quinn enjoyed her breakfast in bed, she replayed her first night meeting Sam.

_Sam had to meet with his advisors after they arrived at his manor last night. He told Quinn to take the time to explore the house, which she used to her advantage. After all, that was her original plan in the first place. She wandered from room to room, checking for valuables or anything she could steal. However, when she came upon Sam's study room, she had to take a peek inside. _

_ Opening his drawers, she found nothing but a bunch of papers and a vintage pistol, but when she gazed upon the wall, there was a portrait hanging there that caught her attention. It was a painting of a beautiful woman with long, sinuous blonde hair and petite amber eyes. Quinn rubbed her eyes again. Not only was the woman in the painting really beautiful, but the woman in the painting truly was a striking image of Quinn. _

_ "She's my mother," a voice behind Quinn spoke, which elicited a surprised yelp from Quinn. Quinn spun around immediately to discover the voice to be from Sam. _

_ "She's beautiful," Quinn replied quickly. _

_ "Yeah, she was. I never got the chance to know her. What child wouldn't ever regret that?" Sam continued, taking a step forward to stare at the painting. _

_ "What happened to her?" Quinn asked curiously. _

_ An uncomfortable moment passed between Sam and Quinn._

_ "There's a time for everything, Quinn. I will tell you one day, but for now, why don't I show you to your room?" Sam asked, extending his arms. _

_ Quinn nodded and let her arms slip through Sam's. It was a brisk walk. Quinn couldn't believe her eyes when Sam opened the door to her room. It was massive, adorned with paintings and a fairly large chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. _

_ Sam slipped his arms from Quinn's and began to walk out of the door. _

_ "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning," Sam said rather nervously._

_Quinn detected his nervousness. In the past, she charmed men and knew how to manipulate them in their nervousness, but with Sam, it was different. She felt herself experiencing probably mutual feelings when she was around Sam. The only other man to do was Puck, but that was ages ago. _

_ "Thank you," Quinn replied. She stepped forward and planted a kiss on Sam's cheek. As she was pulling away and closing the door, she thought she could see a smile forming on Sam's face as his face burned bright red. _

A concerned look came across her face. She knew that Puck would eventually come back for her. Judging by the conversation Sam had with his advisors, they knew Kurt and Puck were heading towards Martinique. Martinique was under full alert since last night. She wondered if they knew what they were getting themselves into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The previous day, after Kurt instructed Puck to carry Rachel to her cell, he began to take his time to inspect the deck. He would have a talk with Rachel soon, but there were more important things that were on Kurt's mind.

In the next few days, all the major pirates of the world would convene together for their annual conference at Shipwreck Cove. This year was a major year as the new Pirate King would be elected from the candidates of the four Pirate Lords. The new Pirate King is only elected every 15 years and this year, the election would be crucial to the pirating world.

Carl the Damned was one of the Pirate Lords and one that Kurt hated the most. Kurt knew he wasn't the only one who disliked the aggressiveness and brutality of Carl, but Carl was popular amongst the majority of the pirates. The reason was because he would unleash his men to do whatever they want, whenever they want without any fear of consequences. This freedom gave piracy a blackened name and increased their infamy even more. Carl was in talks to become the new Pirate King and when he does become Pirate King, Kurt can't begin to imagine what piracy would be like under his reign. No doubt it would be thrown into chaos even further.

Kurt began to think of the alternative, Silent Will. Kurt had no idea where Will was at the moment, but he will be there when the election at Shipwreck Cove comes. Will was pretty noble for a pirate, believing in a strict code of honor and respect. He never killed unless that was the only choice. He believed in mercy and leniency, unlike Carl the Damned. Will was the only one that Carl the Damned feared of, due to Will's wits and his dangerous tactics when it comes to battles. After all, Will used to be a high ranking officer in the English navy. Will had plenty of tricks up his sleeves, earning himself a good reputation amongst other pirates. If anyone could rival Carl the Damned to be the Pirate King, it would be Will.

The next few days were critical for the pirate world. The one who will be elected as Pirate King decides the future of all the pirates. Kurt prayed that Will would be elected for he cannot imagine the horror if Carl was made Pirate King.

"Time to go visit the prisoner," Kurt thought to himself. He made his way down to the cell. To his surprise, Rachel wasn't in there.

"Where the hell did Puck take her?" Kurt thought. He shook his head when the answer popped into his head. Kurt ran quickly towards his bedroom.

When he opened the door, Kurt's eyes widened as soon as he began to walk into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt shouted.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, how long have you lived here?" Finn asked. Santana and Finn were walking in town, heading towards the local doctor to visit Artie.

"Actually, I've only lived here for nearly a year now," Santana replied.

"Really? Where did you come from before?"

Santana paused for a moment as Finn began to see Santana becoming uncomfortable with Finn's question.

"This woman is very mysterious," Finn thought to himself, "But I shouldn't try to push if she's not willing to answer."

Finn then said, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Santana turned and looked at Finn. She answered, "I want to tell you. Let's sit over here by the trees."

Santana and Finn walked over to the trees and sat down. Santana gripped the cloth in her hand as she began to recount her story.

She spoke, "I didn't live in Trinidad originally. My parents and I were living in New Spain. They call it Mexico nowadays. My parents originally lived in Spain, but decided to find their fortune in the New World. I was born there. I had a very simple lifestyle, but I enjoyed it.

One day I came across a couple of boys picking on a girl my age. I was 17 at the time. I had a reputation of being the "bad" girl in town." Santana paused to give Finn a rather naughty smile, causing Finn to smile back at her.

"Well, I chased those boys away pretty easy. The girl I met just came into town, but there was something about this girl that I liked immediately. We became really close friends."

"What was her name?" Finn asked with curiosity.

"Her name was Brittany. Now she wasn't the brightest girl in the world, but it was her innocence that made me like her. Brittany wouldn't tell me anything about her past though and she was always surrounded and followed by armed men. Wherever she and I went just to enjoy our time together, we were always followed by these men. It was two years of this, but those two years were probably some of the best years of my life. Everything changed after those two years.

My family and I had a house in Trinidad. It was like a retreat we decided to go to that year. We invited Brittany to come along, but whoever we spoke to at her house informed us that she can come with us only if her father's men would accompany her. It was the first time I heard about her father. I wanted Brittany to come along, so I basically begged my parents to agree.

It was weird being on a ship with ten other men whom we never met before, but my father and mother didn't mind. We sailed for maybe a day before we were attacked by Barbary pirates. They were well-known to attack in Europe, but not in the Americas. My family was not so fortunate. The pirates killed all the men, including my father. They raped my mother and then killed her in front of me."

Santana paused in her story, causing Finn to look up at her. Santana's hands were violently trembling, dropping her cloth as tears began to stream down along side her face. Finn brought one of his hands and intertwined them with Santana's soft hand. With his other hand, he wrapped his arms around Santana's shoulders to comfort her.

It must've been an eternity sitting there holding on to Santana. She was telling him about her past and it was very dark indeed. And Finn finally understood. She lost her whole family. What person would want to go around telling people about that? Even though Finn just met this girl, he knew she was a good person. After all, she took care of him and Artie in their injured condition. She nursed Finn back to health while he was suffering from a fever. He didn't mind. Anyone who helped Finn was a friend in his eyes. She took a deep breath and squeezed back Finn's hand.

"Thanks, Finn," Santana said, drying her eyes from the tears.

"No problem, Santana. And I understand if you don't want to continue," Finn replied.

"No, I do want to. So after that incident, they took me and Brittany and placed us in an Algerian harem to work as slaves. We were to provide for the prostitutes working there, working as their servants. I thank God everyday they didn't make us prostitutes. We were there for a long period of time before we were bought by a pirate." Santana stopped her story all of a sudden and began to play around with her hands. Finn began to eye her curiously.

"Who?" Finn asked.

She hesitantly responded, "He's one of the Pirate Lords. The one you mentioned earlier…His name was Puck."

Finn felt his whole body tense up, his fist clenched with anger.

"You said you didn't know him," Finn spat out.

"I was telling the truth," Santana cried out, "Puck bought us, but he allowed me to leave. I swear it."

"So where's Brittany then?" Finn asked skeptically.

"You remember when I told you about Brittany's father? How he was never there for her, but his men were with her."

Finn nodded.

"The reason why Puck allowed for me to run away, but not Brittany was because of her father. Puck knew Brittany's father was a very powerful man. And no harm will come to Puck as long as he has Brittany. He's had her hostage for nearly a year now. This is the truth, Finn."

"Who's her father?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The first thing that Rachel noticed when she woke up was the smell of sunburnt skin followed by a tingling sensation on her neck. It tickled her at first, but then it moved up to her lips. She felt something stick into her mouth. It was undoubtedly a tongue and the sensations came from someone's lips.

"Finn, not now," Rachel moaned with her eyes closed, feeling rough hands moving up her thighs and caressing her breasts. She continued to bask in the pleasure from the sensation of being touched. She could feel her dress being removed and she could feel the breath of the person, but oddly enough, it had the smell of alcohol.

"Finn doesn't drink though," Rachel thought. She snapped her eyes wide opened and found herself looking at Mohawkman again.

She elicited a scream and began to push Puck away, but Puck kept pushing forward. He was naked, minus an undergarment, which he began to peel away.

Puck was much stronger than Rachel and he began to feel even more excited to find out that Rachel was awake and that she was a feisty woman. She hadn't had Puck yet, so he can understand why she was fighting back. Using his two hands, he pinned Rachel's arms to the bed.

"Please, God. Don't let it come to this," Rachel prayed in her mind. She closed her eyes for the inevitable as Puck began to remove her undergarments.

The next sound Rachel heard was strange. It was loud thump as Puck came crashing down on top of Rachel's body. Rachel opened her eyes to find Puck out cold.

"But how?" Rachel thought to herself. Gazing up, she saw a blond woman about her age holding a rather large chamber pot.

"I hate it when he does that. He always brings unconscious women to sleep with because he know he can't get them while they're awake," the woman said.

Rachel chuckled at the woman's joke as she strained to push Puck's body off of her.

"Thanks," Rachel said, sitting up from the bed and extending her hands to the woman, "My name is Rachel."

"I'm Brittany," the woman replied as the door to the room suddenly flung open. It was Kurt. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Rachel.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt demanded.

Brittany walked up to Kurt and said bluntly, "I knocked out Puck. He was trying to take advantage of this girl. Rachel, right?"

Rachel nodded. Brittany was a very unique person, Rachel thought to herself.

"I can see that," Kurt said coolly, looking at Puck's near naked body on his bed.

"Sir," a voice behind Kurt cried out, causing Kurt to lower his pistol.

"What is it?" Kurt snapped at the man.

"Our spies have reported back that Martinique is in a state of emergency. All the ports have been on full alert. It's as if they know we're heading there," the man detailed.

"Shit," Kurt cursed, "How close are we to the island?"

"We're about a mile off the shore."

Kurt thought, "If they see us, they'll certainly give chase."

Kurt then ordered the man, "Have the crew turn the ship around. We're not going to Martinique. Have them do it as soon as possible."

"But sir, where to?"

"Tell them to head towards Puck's cove. We will drop Puck off. Let him do his thing."

"But won't that take two days?"

"That's why you need to move now," Kurt barked. The man quickly scurried away. Kurt turned his attention to Rachel.

"And as for you, Miss Berry. I will kindly now escort you to your cell, where you will be having a grand ole time," Kurt said sardonically, pointing his pistols back at Rachel.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you holding me here?" Rachel asked, walking up to Kurt.

"Your questions will be answered in due time," Kurt replied, stepping behind Rachel. He struck Rachel's head from the back, knocking her out before her body fell to the floor.

Ignoring Rachel's body on his floor, he turned to Brittany.

"Would you be so kind as to wake Puck up and inform him that we can't get to his squeeze toy at Martinique?"

Kurt spun around briskly and began to drag Rachel's body to the cell.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, what are we doing in the Caribbean? Shouldn't we be at Shipwreck Cove, preparing for the election?" a man asked.

Silent Will, one of the Pirate Lords, stood at the edge of the deck of his ship, looking beyond the horizon.

"Well, Jesse. We should, but first, I have to rescue one of my friends," Will replied.

The other man was Jesse St. James, a young soldier turned pirate after an economic crisis robbed him of his livelihood. Jesse met Will while Jesse was trying to make his fortunes in the New World. The ship that Jesse was on was attacked by Will and his crew. Seeing Will act mercifully to the ship's crew after stealing their cargo, Jesse was moved and he asked Will to join. Of course Will was reluctant at first, but he agreed after seeing Jesse's determination.

Jesse had to prove himself as a pirate. He used to be an English privateer, so he was not to be trusted at first by Will's crew. That changed after Jesse saved Will's life during a run in with two Royal Navy ships. Since then, Will began to train Jesse as his protégé, hopefully one day, to replace Will as the captain of the _Journey_, Will's ship.

"I think Kurt can handle himself though," Jesse informed Will.

Will shook his head and said, "Kutlass Kurt, I can trust. But when you have Puck aboard, Kurt probably can't handle that. Puck doesn't think; he just acts. And I don't think they see the trap they're getting themselves into. I sniffed it from far away"

"What trap?"

"One that involves the French navy. If we don't help Kurt and Puck, we'll lose two Pirate Lords. And we can't have that," Will said solemnly.

"Full speed ahead," Jesse commanded to the crew.

Will placed his hand on the deck to observe the enormous full moon in the sky.

"I hope we're not too late," Will whispered to himself.

**Like/Dislike? Suggestions? Theories? Please comment. If you have any ideas, please PM me. I am already on the move to use some of those ideas. Thanks for reading. Have a great week!**


	6. The Greatest Pirate Hunter Ever

**Quick update for my readers. I had a lot of free time today. Thanks for reading!**

**The Greatest Pirate Hunter…Ever**

Santana and Finn made their way into the local doctor's residence. Finn was visibly shaken from hearing about Santana's past. He never realized how dangerous this whole situation has become. The fact of the matter still remained. Rachel was still missing. Finn cursed at himself for not protecting her. He made a vow that he would not let any harm come to her, but he couldn't even keep that. Now he has no idea where she was. What kind of husband am I, Finn thought? Finn began to doubt that he even deserved Rachel. Rachel deserved better than him, but Finn knew in his mind that he couldn't find anyone better than her. He would have to do his best to locate Rachel and bring her back to safety, even if it costs him his life.

Finn glanced over to Santana as they walked into the doctor's home. Sure, she saved him and Artie, but Santana's past made Finn suspicious of her. She claimed to have been bought by the Pirate Lord Puck and then he just allowed her to leave? First of all, he would doubt that any pirate would allow a woman of her beauty to leave just like that. Second, why didn't she return back home to Mexico? Why did she decide to live on Trinidad? Santana may have told Finn about her past, but she still remains more mysterious than ever. He would have to keep his guard up around her.

The doctor's residence was filled with non-European items. In fact, it looked a lot more Oriental. The doctor had a vase of bamboos, incense on a table burning, a humongous fan hanging on the wall, etc. It was very Asiatic-like, which made Finn deduce that the doctor was indeed an Asian. The doctor came out from his room. It confirmed Finn's inference. The doctor was a tall Asian, about Finn's height.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Michael Chang. Can I help you?" Dr. Chang asked, extending his arms to Finn for a handshake. Finn shook it.

"We're here to see Lieutenant Abrams. Is he still here?" Finn replied.

Dr. Chang paused for a moment and then answered to Finn, "Yes, he still is here, but I may need your help though." Dr. Chang turned around briskly to walk into one of the rooms. Finn and Santana followed him.

Finn walked into the room and found Artie's unconscious body on a bed. His shirt had been removed and replaced with bandages around his torso and his stomach.

"Dr. Chang?" Finn asked.

"Please," Dr. Chang interjected, "Call me Mike. I prefer it."

"Ok, Mike," Finn continued, "What happened to him?"

"Well, he woke up about less than two hours ago. I informed him of his condition, but he didn't take it very well. I had to sedate him in order to calm him down."

"What's his condition? What's wrong with him?" Finn asked, fearful of the news.

"I don't know how, but it took an extremely strong impact for it to happen. The impact disabled part of his spinal cord. He still has the use of his upper body, but I'm afraid, he cannot use his legs anymore," Mike said gravely.

The news brought shockwaves to Finn's body. He slowly approached his friend's body and sat by his side. Taking his hand, he gripped Artie's lifeless hand and squeezed them hard.

"When will he wake up?" Finn asked, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

"Well, I had to sedate him. If you want, I can wake him up again," Mike replied.

"Yes, please. If you will. Artie needs a friend right now."

Mike nodded and went to the cabinet to pull out a needle from it. Mike walked over to the bed and plunged the needle into Artie's arms. After doing so, Mike calmly walked out of the room.

"We'll give you a moment, Finn," Santana said, walking out with Mike.

Finn watched as his friend's eyes fluttered open. Artie widened his eyes when he saw Finn.

"Finn, I thought you were dead," Artie said with an incredulous look.

"I thought I was going to be as well. We barely made it off the ship alive," Finn replied.

"My legs," Artie sobbed, "The doctor told me I was never going to use it again." Artie placed his hands on his legs.

"I can't even feel them," Artie said with tears falling down his eyes, "What good am I now? What will Tina think?"

"Look at me Artie," Finn said strongly, taking his hand and gripping Artie's shoulders, "You are still the person who saved me from that pack of wolves years ago. Working legs or not, you're still a far better man than I am. And I promise I will assist you when you need me to"

"Thanks, Finn," Artie replied, "I'm glad to have a friend like you."

"The feeling is mutual, Artie. You're like a brother to me."

"So where's Rachel? Is she with you?"

Finn sighed and answered, "She's been kidnapped by pirates. From what Santana told me, these pirates are not your ordinary pirates. I need to find her. And fast."

"Who's Santana?"

"Oh, she's the woman who saved us both when she found us in the lifeboat. Santana, would you come in here?" Finn called.

Santana came through the doorway and asked, "Did you need something?"

Finn replied, "It's nothing. I just wanted to show Artie the person who saved us."

Artie sat up from his bed and said, "Thank you, Santana for saving both myself and Finn. I am eternally grateful."

Mike came back into the room, but he had a contraption that he was wheeling into the room. It was a wooden wheelchair. Finn recognized it himself. He remembered that the king's cousin had a condition that left him paralyzed and he had to utilize a wheelchair. Those things are hard to come by though, Finn thought.

"I made it myself," Mike declared, wheeling the chair up to Artie's bedside, "It should help you with your condition." Mike eyed Finn and Finn nodded. He picked Artie from his bed and placed him on the chair.

"Try it out," Mike urged Artie. Artie used his arms and began to wheel around the room, laughing along the way. His smile grew when he realized he could move again.

"Thanks, doc," Finn said, turning to Mike, "How much does it cost?"

Mike lifted up his hands and replied, "No charge. I've known Santana for a while now and she was the one who helped me start this doctoring business. A friend of Santana's is a friend of mine."

Finn shook Mike's hand and thanked him again before turning his attention to Artie and his wheelchair. Artie was sure having fun with the contraption, Finn thought as a tap came from behind his shoulder.

"Can we talk in private?" Mike whispered.

"Sure," Finn replied, following Mike into his office, leaving Santana and Artie in the room.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"I heard about your problem from Santana. She said your wife has been kidnapped by pirates, more specifically, the Pirate Lord Puck," Mike answered.

"Yeah, I need to figure out a way to find her. I'm worried sick. My wife's been kidnapped. I was almost killed. My best friend can't walk. There are only a certain number of problems one guy can handle. But my priority now is my wife. I need to find her."

"I may have the solution. Before I became a doctor on Trinidad, I've had my seafaring days. I was a shipmate on a crew for the greatest pirate hunter in the world, who is currently retired right now. And I'm pretty sure that I can get _Relampago Blanco _out of retirement to help you track your wife."

"_Relampago Blanco_?" Finn asked in confusion.

"It's Spanish for "White Lightening". Pirates feared _Relampago Blanco _in those days. When I was a crewman, we captured over 50 pirates, including five Pirate Lords. That was only in two years. Trust me. If anyone can find the Pirate Lord Puck and your wife, it's _Relampago Blanco_."

"That is great news. So where can I find him?"

Mike chuckled before responding, "Um, _Relampago Blanco _is a woman."

"A woman? How is a woman supposed to help me find my wife?"

"Careful about your next words. _Relampago Blanco _may be a woman, but she's a fierce one when it comes to pirate hunting. Most of the major nations have heard about her and her deeds. Her reputation is known throughout the world. If you don't believe me, ask anyone about her. They'll tell you the same thing I told you."

Finn was skeptical about what Mike told him, but Finn didn't have a choice. If this _Relampago Blanco _can help Finn find his wife, then he would do whatever it takes.

"Where can I find her?" Finn asked.

"She lives on Trinidad strangely enough. I mean, out of all the places in the world, she lives on this island. She's retired now, so we have to get her out of retirement somehow to help us."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

Mike laughed and replied, "A wing and a prayer, I guess."

xxxxxxx

"She lives in a jungle?" Finn asked incredulously.

Mike nodded his head as they traveled along Caroni River in a boat into the heart of Trinidad. Both Santana and Artie decided to tag along with Finn and Mike when they visited _Relampago Blanco_.

"I don't want to keep calling her _Relampago Blanco _or White Lightening. Does this pirate hunter even have a real name?" Artie asked Mike.

Mike, still rowing the boat, responded, "She does. Her real name is Sue Sylvester, but she keeps changing her name as well as her nickname whenever someone asks her. _Relampago Blanco _was a nickname I just heard the other day. I think she told me she wanted to be called Chocolate Thunder or something like that." Mike then shrugged.

"I'm not sure we're supposed to even take her seriously," Finn said, turning to Santana.

"Trust me Finn," Santana said, "I've heard great things about her. Though, I think the last nickname I heard people call her was She-Devil."

"That makes me feel better," Finn responded sarcastically as the boat approached the shore.

"So where is she?" Finn asked, helping Artie out of the boat and lifting Artie's wheelchair onto the land.

"Well, if you noticed that enormous cottage up ahead, that'll be her," Mike replied.

"She built that?" Artie asked while rubbing his eyes.

"With her own two hands," Mike said, walking towards the cottage. Finn began to push Artie's wheelchair.

It was a beautiful white cottage and Finn was surprised when he heard that Sue, a female pirate hunter, was able to build a house by herself. Mike knocked at the door. They stood there for several more seconds before Mike decided to knock on the door again.

"I guess she's not home," Mike said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where else can she go? We're in a forest," Finn said.

"You kids! Get the hell off my lawn!" a loud, shrilly voice yelled.

Santana, Artie, Finn, and Mike began looking around as to where the sound came from when suddenly a vine dropped down from the cottage and a woman began to slide down the vine and land in front of them.

"That was pretty good," Artie laughed and clapped in amazement.

"Silence," the woman said, pointing her finger at Artie, "Who are you and what do you want? I tell you now, I'm not interested in selling and I'm not buying anything."

Finn began to stutter a response, but found it hard to. He was surprised at the forwardness of this woman, but she is the greatest pirate hunter, so it shouldn't come as a surprise.

"Sue," Mike exclaimed, "It's me. Don't you recognize me?"

Sue turned toward Mike and smiled brightly.

She cried out, "Of course. You're that Asian guy. Um…" Sue began to scratch her head.

Mike said, "Mike"

"Mike, you do my laundry right?"

"No, I was one of your crewmen in your pirate hunting days."

"Oh! I remember now. Yessiree, Mike Lee."

"Chang," Mike corrected.

"Mike Chang. I thought you looked familiar. Come on into the house."

Sue opened the door to her cottage and invited the four of them in. It was a sight to be seen. Sue's cottage was filled with paintings, antique furniture, and dead stuffed animals on the walls.

"Welcome to mi casa. It's a quaint little place I made for myself. So, what can I do you for?" Sue asked, placing a kettle on her stove.

"Miss Sylvester," Finn began.

"Call me, Sue," Sue replied sternly.

"Um, ok. Sue. Where do I begin? Ok. So my wife and I, we're newlyweds. And we were towards Barbados for our honeymoon."

Sue held up her hand and said, "Is this story going anywhere? As you can see, I'm a very busy woman."

Finn sputtered, "Wha-What?"

"What my friend Finn here is trying to say," intervened Mike, "is that he and his wife were attacked by pirates on the way. His wife was kidnapped by the Pirate Lord Puck and he needs your help to find her."

"My help, eh?" Sue uttered, standing up and started making tea.

Sue started sipping her tea before saying, "I'm not interested."

"Sue!" Finn cried out, "Please. You have to help us. My wife is in danger and I just want her back."

Sue glanced back at Finn to say, "And I told you. I'm not interested."

"What do you want?" Finn begged, "Money?"

"Nope. I already have enough of those."

"Property? Power? A soul?"

Finn saw Sue's eyebrows raised.

"How are you going to give me power?" Sue asked Finn.

"Well, my father is Cardinal Coligny. Next to the king of France, he holds the most power. That includes control over the New World dominions and any other French assets. If you assist me, I'm sure he'll reward you nicely."

"This is all words right now. I need more than that."

"Also, I'm offering you the chance of an adventure."

"Yeah, I've been there, done that."

"Well, so I've been told. Where are you now? Stuck in retirement? You're probably what? 50, 51 at least."

"29," Sue stated.

Finn rolled his eyes and said, "However how old you are, you've still got one more shot at an adventure. Here's your chance to reclaim your glory days and be known to the world again."

Sue chuckled and replied, "You know what, Finn. You remind me of me when I was your age. Well, if I was freakishly tall and awkward looking…and also if I had a penis. But your offer intrigues me. I accept. I've always wanted to get the ole sea legs out again."

Finn shouted for joy on the inside.

"So who are my crewmen?" Sue asked.

"Well, you've got me, Mike, and Artie. So three," Finn answered.

"That one's a crippled. So, technically two and a half."

"You can include me," Santana interjected.

"No," Finn stated, "It's going to be dangerous. The sea is not a good place for a girl like you."

"What are you now, Finn? A misogynist?" Sue asked.

"I have no clue what that means, but she can't go."

"Why not?" Santana started, "Brittany's my friend. I need to save her from Puck. And you can't tell me what to do. I'm Santana Lopez. Only I decide what I want to do with my life."

Finn started to protest, but Sue said, "Well there you have it. That's reason enough for me. So, we have a troll, wheelchair boy, one Asian, and a Hispanic. That looks like a crew to me. I believe we still need a cook. After all, Sue Sylvester does not cook for herself. Fortunately for you, I know of a person in town. Why don't y'all meet me at port au Spain tomorrow morning? And we'll start sailing then."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Finn, Artie, Mike, and Santana arrived at the port waiting for Sue. They also found another woman waiting by the port. She was a stocky black woman.

Finn approached from behind and asked, "Hey. Are you waiting for Sue as well?"

The woman replied, "Yes. I'm the new cook for the ship."

"Oh, you must be the one Sue was referring to. Well, I'm Finn. This is Artie, Mike, and Santana."

"A pleasure to meet you. Just call me Mercedes."

They were all exchanging conversations with one another when the sound of a gong boomed loudly through the air, causing all five of them to clutch their eyes.

"Good morning, kids," Sue shouted from her ship. It was a beautiful ship oddly named _The Greatest Pirate Hunter_. Sue brought the plank to shore for them to board on.

Once they were safely on the ship, Sue yelled out, "All right. Full speed ahead."

"So, do you know where you're going?" Finn asked Sue.

"No clue," Sue replied, "What were we looking for again?"

**Comments por favor. Like/Dislike? Suggestions? Theories? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a great week. **


	7. Change of Plans

**Just saw Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Just had the inspiration to start the Glee/Pirates project back up again. So please do enjoy! Read and Review please and I will be eternally grateful! **

**Change of Plans**

The scent of Rachel's hair still wafted around in Puck's nostril as he was stirring. Puck was expecting to find Rachel's body next to his, but it was the strangest thing. He had a terrible headache and there was a ringing sensation in the back of his head. And he was holding something rather cold and hard. Puck slowly opened his eyes, thinking his arms are around Rachel, but he found himself instead cradling a chamber pot. In an instant, his eyes widened as he flung the chamber pot to the floor in disgust.

"Puck, you're awake," Brittany squealed, startling Puck.

"Argh," Puck yelled, clutching his head. That headache just intensified with Brittany's piercing shrill. She immediately jumped onto the bed next to Puck.

"Are you all right? I didn't mean to hit you that hard," Brittany said, sounding concerned and her hands massaging Puck's head.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic. And you hit me? Why?" Puck exclaimed, shifting his body off of Kurt's bed.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I saw you with that girl. And you were taking advantage of her while she was already knocked out. I didn't mean to hurt you though," Brittany replied innocently, her face frowning in sadness.

"Look, don't cry now," Puck assured, looking around the room, "Where is she now?"

"Kurt took her already to the cell."

"Damn! There goes my fun," Puck chuckled. He proceeded to wear his clothes. Luckily for him, Brittany had seen him naked before. Many times in fact, Puck thought deviously in his head. Maybe he can still have some fun…

"I miss Santana," Brittany said, shifting her head to avoid Puck's gaze. She didn't want Puck to see her frowning face.

"I know, but you know what happened. She chose to leave, remember?"

Brittany nodded and replied, "Yes, but in a way. I kind of missed having a friend that's a girl. Everybody on the ship is a guy. Well, Kurt is probably an exception. Also, Quinn."

Puck suddenly jerked. He shouted, "Quinn! Damn it! I forgot about her. How far are we from Martinique?"

Brittany widened her eyes and hesitantly replied, "Kurt said that we had to turn around. There were people waiting for our arrival there…bad people."

There was a worried look on Puck's face when he heard Brittany say this.

"This is unbelievable. How long ago was this?" Puck asked angrily.

"About ten minutes," Brittany replied, terrified. She had never seen Puck act this way before. Sure he got angry when he was drunk, but not this angry.

"Ok," Puck said, calmly, grabbing a hold of his weapons, "Tell Kurt, I am going to get Quinn. Bad people or not, she is one of the Pirate Lords and I need to get her. If I don't make it back in time, you take mine and her place at the Grand Election."

"But I can't, I don't…. Why are you going?" Brittany asked.

"Because I have to save my wife," Puck replied quickly, throwing Brittany two medallions. Puck kept both his and Quinn's medallion just in case she ever lost hers.

A medallion with the Seal of Barbarossa was given to each of the pirate lords. It was a joke, however, about Puck keeping the medallions, Puck thought. Puck was always the one losing things. Quinn tied to a bed, for example.

"Wait, Puck," Brittany called out as Puck was just about to leave the room.

"What is it?" Puck answered.

"I can't. I can't represent two people. There's only one me," Brittany stated, holding the two medallions in her hand.

Puck thought for a moment for another person Brittany could give it to. He did not trust anyone on his ship enough to be given the role of Pirate Lord.

He shook his head and told Brittany, "Give it to someone you completely trust. I trust you enough to make a good decision, Brittany." With that, he left Kurt's bedroom and walked quickly towards the rowboats.

Puck began to unravel one of the rowboats when a voice behind him asked, "So where are you going at this hour, Puck?" It was Kurt's voice, but Puck did not turn around.

"I heard about your order to turn from Martinique," Puck answered, still trying to untie the knot.

"And?" Kurt replied coolly.

"Well, damn your order. I'm going back for my wife," Puck said as he leapt onto the boat.

"It'll take you all night just to row to that island."

"The longer I'm here talking to you, the longer it will take."

"The island is currently under emergency watch. No doubt soldiers are flooding street."

"Don't care. I'm getting her," Puck said with finality.

Puck gave a salute to Kurt.

Kurt sighed to himself, "If he wishes." He replied with a nod and ordered his men to lower Puck down to the water.

"I never realized you were married, Puck," Kurt said as Puck was being lowered.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Puck snapped back, "The same goes for you as well."

Kurt raised his eyebrows skeptically. It seemed to say "oh, really".

"Well, then. Hopefully you find your wife and the both of you make it back in time for the Grand Election."

"Don't worry. We will," Puck replied as he began to row the boat furiously towards the distant island.

"Alive, I hope," Kurt yelled as he walked away.

Kurt was planning to go visit Rachel to see if she would be awake by then, but one of his men rushed up to him.

"Captain," the man exclaimed frantically.

"What is it?" Kurt replied.

"We got away, but in the distance, there are two Class-1 French frigates heading our way. They are fast approaching," the man reported.

"This isn't good," Kurt thought to himself. There's no way his ship can outrun a Class-1 French ship, let alone two. And what the hell were two Class-1 French frigates doing this close to the Caribbean and especially, near English-controlled territories?

"Can we outrun them at the rate we're going?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Not under these conditions, sir. The wind is going against us," the man replied.

There was only one thing left to do.

"Everyone!" Kurt yelled, "To your stations!"

It looked like an unwinnable battle, but Kurt must try to stay alive. They would try to outrun the French frigates as much as possible, but there's no way they can escape if the wind was not in their favor. Fighting was the only escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boarding on what seems to be one of the slowest moving ships in the world, Finn couldn't help but pace around the floor in frustration. He knew that the slower they move, the farther Rachel would be. And he even doubted Santana on trusting Sue, dubbed the "greatest pirate hunter" who didn't even look like she knew what she was doing.

"I can't believe I went along with this," Finn said quietly to Santana, "She has no idea where she is going or has any plan at all. How is she going to find one of the Pirate Lords?"

"Finn," Santana started to say, "Trust her. They don't call her the best pirate hunter for no reason."

"It looks like prime condition to set sail," Sue proclaimed to the shipmates as she steered the ship.

Finn approached Sue and replied sarcastically, "It's raining."

Santana, Artie, Mike, and Mercedes all stopped what they were doing and looked at Finn and Sue, who looked like they were about to clash into a battle.

"Well, Mr. Obvious," Sue said, moving away from the wheel, "Can you tell me which direction is the wind?"

Finn knew what Sue was trying to do, but he answered, "From the southeast."

"And which direction are we traveling, genius?" Sue spat, standing in front of Finn.

"North," Finn replied back, nastily.

"So, as captain of this ship, I believe I know exactly what I'm doing. So deal with it or get the hell off of my ship," Sue snapped.

"Do you have ANY idea where we are going? Or how are we even going to find my wife? At least, answer me as much."

"Fine, I'll clue you in," Sue said, "Since you obviously don't have any patience whatsoever…I have an Irish friend who can help us. He's on one of the islands in the Antigua. We're heading there now. He has the lead to the Pirate Lords' next destination: Shipwreck Cove."

"Thank you," Finn sighed, "You could've said that earli-"

"Hold your cows. I wasn't finished. It's not so easy to get to him."

With a quizzed look on his face, Finn asked, "Well, why not?"

"That island is under patrol by the men of Carl the Damned," Sue replied as Finn sucked in a long draw of breath after she said the name.

Carl the Damned. Probably one of the most feared pirates that ever walked the face of the Earth, Finn thought, but if this Irishman was the key to get Rachel back, Finn will do whatever it takes.

"You are the famed pirate hunter and I am the son of a powerful statesman of France. I don't suppose you have a plan on how to pass by undetected?" Finn asked Sue.

Sue smirked.

"Thought you'd never asked."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King George I was not even a British person. In fact, he had once detested the customs, the traditions, and the ways of the British people, but naturally, when one is called to be king of one of the most powerful empires on Earth, he doesn't say no.

George I's real name was George Ludwig. He was a member of the prestigious German house of Hannover. Not to mention, George was the Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire. If he wanted to, the throne of the Holy Roman Emperor could belong to him due to his vastness of wealth and resources, but he knew ever since those damned Austrians and Hapsburg created chaos within the empire, the Holy Roman Empire was on the decline. He wanted to possess a lasting power. So when his dear cousin Queen Anne of Great Britain passed away and left no heir, the British people found the closest relative to her, George himself. "No" was not an option to George.

Now in the beginning years of his reign, he found himself in another set of chaos. With each passing day, the French were growing as a threat to the British Empire. As King George I sat in his chair hearing his counsels discuss plans on how to deal with such threats, he felt his hand trembling at the news of what was happening.

France had taken the first step to ensuring the domination on the Atlantic front. Word has reached King George I that the French had allied themselves with the Iroquois League and the Mississippian and Ohioan Valley Indians in the American colonies. So much had been invested on those colonies and those colonies were sitting like lame ducks, thousands of miles away from the watchful gaze of the Empire and surrounded by vengeful Native Americans. The French had also signed treaties with the Spaniards and the Hapsburgs. Even though George had once been a part of the Holy Roman Empire and the German house of Hannover, they seem to already be cutting the ties with him and joining what they perceive to be the winning side, the growing French empire.

It seemed all-out war was going to be inevitable, George thought, between the British and the French.

"George, are you all right?" the man sitting next to George I whispered.

George turned to face the man and smiled. Even though he did not like the British, he enjoyed the presence of one man, his closest friend and advisor Hiram Berry. Hiram was once been the Baron of Gloucester, serving under Queen Anne faithfully. When Hiram was sent to seek an alliance with the Holy Roman Empire, George was the one to greet and act as host to Hiram. As the days went on, he found a friend in Hiram and felt as if he can trust Hiram completely during his stay in Germany. So when George took the throne, he made Hiram into the Duke of Wessex, second in power only to him. Even so, Hiram found being a duke hard to accept. He had preferred his position as the Baron because of its minority voice in politics and foreign affairs, but majority voice for its people's rights. That's why people would often refer him to as Baron Hiram. As the Duke of Wessex now, Hiram was close to the king and advised him on the things that he had once been afraid of meddling in. And George saw this potential in Hiram. This was a man who put his people's and his king's needs first and his own needs second. There was no corruptness to be found in this man.

"Hiram, I am fine," George responded to his friend, smiling gently.

"That's good to hear. I was concerned since your hands were starting to shake," Hiram whispered again while the other counsels were talking.

"Must be the darn cold," George laughed, "But let's not discuss this anymore. How is your daughter doing?"

"I'm sure she is doing fine," Hiram replied. He then paused and thought for a moment, showing a concerned expression on his face.

"Is something the matter?" George asked.

"It's just…I thought I would hear from her by now. I probably shouldn't worry. I mean, Cardinal Coligny did provide his best ships to protect-"

"That damned Coligny!" George exclaimed so loud that the others stopped talking, "I don't believe any word that comes out of the mouth of that snake."

"I don't trust Coligny either, but I trust his son Finn with my daughter."  
"Well, I don't," George said clearly, "For all I know, this Finn character could be part of Coligny's malevolent plan. Rachel could've married my son. You and your family would've been a part of the royal house, Hiram, and their children would inherit this throne."

Hiram laughed and replied, "But I don't care for me or my family to inherit the throne. Too much power tends to corrupt a man's being. I just want happiness for my only daughter and I know for a fact that she, with all her heart, loves Finn completely. And I am sure Finn is the same."

George fell back to his chair and sighed, defeated by what Hiram said.

"I'm sorry for that outburst, Hiram. Please, forgive me, my friend," George apologized.

"Your Majesty, I should apologize. I should not worry you so much about my family affairs."

"Don't worry, Hiram. You are a good friend. And I care for my closest friends no matter what."

Hiram smiled and said, "Thank you. Now let's discuss about what's been going on in the Atlantic."

Almost instantaneously, the door to the throne room crashed open and one of the Royal Guard came running through.

"Report, your Majesty," the man said, kneeling down in front of George.

"Speak," George replied, standing up in the process.

"There have been news from the British station that the _HMS Gemini_ has been sunk. There were no survivors found, your Majesty," the man said frantically.

The sound of a horrific and terrified voice yelled out, "No!" as George saw the blood from his best friend's face drain. Hiram collapsed to the floor, sobbing hysterically. George could not help but feel great sorrow for the news. He gripped his friend's shoulders tightly.

Keeping his composure, yet still holding onto his friend, George asked hesitantly, "What is the cause of the _HMS Gemini_ sinking?"

"The reports suggest that most likely a pirate ship sunk it, sir."

There was no way, George thought. The two French ships were protecting it, unless…Those French ships. France. They lied since the beginning, but that's another story. Pirates were the main problem in the Caribbean. Those pirate ships were beginning to get on George's last nerve.

With the thunderous voice from the throne of England, King George I commanded, "Bring me Admiral Anderson at once!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's no use, sir. Their cannons are far superior than ours," one of the men screamed. The men were beginning to lose control and all ran around the ship, trying to help, but it was of no avail. The French ships were fast approaching and firing warning shots at them.

Kurt felt himself losing all control. He gripped onto the railings, so that he would not fall. As the chaotic sounds of cannons and guns blasted around him, Kurt felt his world slipping away. The French ships were gaining speed and were about to approach Kurt's ship.

"It's to the death now, men," Kurt exclaimed, unsheathing his sword. Kurt knew there wasn't going to be hope for victory, but he won't give those damned Frenchies their satisfaction. Blaine will still be avenged, even if it cost Kurt his life.

As the French ship _HMS Victory_, the closest one to Kurt's ship, came from the starboard side, Kurt rallied his men there. There were already men onboard the French ship ready to jump onto Kurt's ship as soon as they made contact, but even Kurt could not guess what would happen next.

KABOOM

In what appears to be a destructive bomb, the French ship traveling next to Kurt's ship blew into pieces, the shockwaves pushing Kurt's unscathed ship to the side. Kurt and his men watched in amazement as the wooden ship was reduced into ashes. It was so sudden that the other French ship that was pursuing Kurt's ship, the _HMS Sirius_, paused for a moment in their pursuit to assess the situation. Kurt peered closer into the water for survivors and he saw a man swimming away. It wasn't one of the French uniform-wearing men though; it was a pirate clothing.

"Who could it be?" Kurt wondered.

"Sir, in front of us, there's a ship approaching," one of Kurt's men reported.

Too preoccupied with outrunning the ships behind them, Kurt and his men did not pay attention to the front of them. Kurt spun around to find himself face to face with the indomitable and unconquerable pirate ship, the _Journey_.

"William Schuester," Kurt exclaimed with glee, running to greet the approaching ship. The pirate who was swimming away from the exploded ship climbed aboard onto the _Journey_. Kurt then noticed Will Schuester approaching the railings of his ship.

"Kurt, I've come to help you," Will said.

"Thank Neptune you're here. What was that? How did you blow up that ship?" Kurt asked in rapid fire succession.

"Gunpowder," said the wet pirate behind Will, who was the one that swam away from the wreckage, "Lots of them. Name's Jesse St. James, first mate. And you're welcome by the way."

"Well, thank you for your assistance. Now if you can help us with the other ship, I would be eternally grateful," Kurt said, feeling extremely relieved.

"There's one thing I need you to do for me before I will assist you. And you have to promise me you will keep it," Will said.

"Name it. If you help us, I will give you anything," Kurt replied frantically.

"Ok, so it is agreed," Will said, turning his back to Kurt to command his men, "Ready the Dragon Breath Cannons."

Kurt watched in amazement as three strange-looking cannons in the shape of a dragon aimed at the other French ship, which sat like a duck in the middle of the sea.

"There's no way," Kurt said to Jesse, who was still standing there, observing the men, "That ship must be at least a kilometer or two out. No cannonballs can reach that distance. And it's in the bloody nighttime! How can you even aim correctly?"

"Watch and learn," Jesse replied with a smirk.

What came next was an earth-shattering reverberation that came from three of the cannons. Kurt felt his ship shaking in the process as those three cannonballs flew extremely swift and collided into the French ship in less than three seconds. It was like fireworks as all three cannonballs directly smashed into the _HMS Sirius_, exploded, and sunk into the bottom of the ocean.

Kurt felt his jaw dropped immediately onto the floor of his ship. That was a destructive weapon, Kurt thought.

"How is that humanly possible?" Kurt asked Will as he came back to the railings.

"Dragon Breath Cannons. I used to be in English Navy," Will started to say, "In my early days, when I wasn't helping updeck, I was manning the cannons. Every detail, every dimension, and every speck had to be perfect for the cannons to fire correctly. So, naturally I utilized the design of the English cannons since they had an extremely far trajectory, but for the explosive cannonballs itself and its accurate aim, I had to modify it for myself. For the cannonballs, I picked up an ancient Chinese recipe for an explosive even more volatile than normal cannonballs. Hence, the nickname "Dragon Breath". As for the design of the dragon, it is meant to help with the aim. Where the head of the dragon is pointed, that is exactly where the cannonball will land possibly 90% of the time."

"Amazing!" Kurt beamed, "Well, thank you for your assistance Will. We will be on our way now."

"Not so fast, Kurt. You promised me that you will do whatever if I assist you. Don't go back on your word now," Will said.

"Of course," Kurt answered, "I forget due the situation we were just in. What is it then that you desire, Will?"

"There is a prisoner on your ship," Will said.

"Brittany?" Kurt replied, "Do you want her? You can have her now since Puck is gone."

"No. I do not require Brittany, but be sure to keep her safe until we meet at Shipwreck cove."

"What?" Kurt asked, confusingly, "If it's not Brittany that you want, who is it?"

Will stated firmly, "I want the girl you kidnapped…I want Rachel Berry."

**Was it a good chapter? Likes/Dislikes/Theories**

**Please do review! **


End file.
